


Sangria for Patton

by Shygirl4991



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alcohol, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Drinking, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 23:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12827943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shygirl4991/pseuds/Shygirl4991
Summary: Roman decides to make a new drink for everyone, But Roman didn't expect Patton to be a lightweight.





	Sangria for Patton

Roman was in the kitchen smiling at his creation, slow days for him were the perfect time to make experimental drinks. He was excited to taste his new creation but first he had to come up with a name, he decided on the name Sangria since it gave the drink a Portugal vibe. He takes a sip and smiles “Perfect!” the blend of chopped fruits and wine mixed perfectly together. Of course there was other ingredients in the drink but he was more worried about how the fruit would taste mixed in. 

Patton came down staring at the drink “what do you have their kiddo?” Roman picks up the drink and smiles at Patton.  
“This is my new creation, Sangria! I guess you can say it’s a kind of girly drink!” Patton stares at the drink with fascination, Roman then handed the drink to Patton. He takes the drink and looks in the cup, seeing the pieces of fruit in the drink got Patton excited to taste it. 

“You can have that cup, I have more made up in the fridge,” Roman walks away from Patton to pour himself another cup. 

An hour later Roman was calling for help, Virgil hearing the scream made him run down the stairs. Only to see a crying Patton hugging Roman “uh what is going on?” Roman points to the empty cup. Virgil takes the cup and smells it, the aroma of fruit and wine hit his nose. “Roman, did you give Patton alcohol!?” 

Roman nods “It was red wine and Brandy! I didn’t think Patton would be a lightweight!” Virgil rolled his eyes and walks up to them. Patton sees Virgil and smiles “Virgil!” Roman was set free, but now Virgil had the man hugging him. 

“You take care of Pat, I’m going to get Logan!” he runs off hoping that Virgil would be able to handle their very emotional friend.  
Patton was now giggling as he starts to attack Virgil with compliments “Hey, hey Virgil did you know your super cute. Because you are soooo cute. Just look at your hair! Your hoodie!” Patton frees the man to look into his eyes “I LOVE YOU SOOO MUCH!” with that the flood gates opened again. 

Logan and Roman walk down the stairs to see Patton on the floor crying, Virgil glares at Roman “This is your fault,” Roman agreed as he walks to the kitchen to get Patton a glass of water. Logan kneels down and lifts Patton’s face “It’s okay Pat calm down, we are going to take you to your room.”

Patton smiles at Logan “I like your glasses, they make you look soooo cute!” Logan blushes at the compliment. Virgil helps Logan pick up Patton, only for him to hug Virgil again “Virgil! Why won’t you hug me?!” he then gasped “oh no….do you hate me?” 

Virgil shakes his head in a panic “WHAT NO!” Logan awkwardly walks away not being able to handle any more crying from Patton. Roman hands Patton the water, but he wouldn’t take it. Not until Virgil would tell him he loved him, Roman was starting to get frustrated at the situation. 

Virgil blushes and he awkwardly hugs Patton “Stop crying, uh please? Uh I uh,” Roman rolled his eyes “Virgil it isn’t that hard! Patton we love you so please take the water,” Patton doesn’t break to hug. He wouldn’t let Virgil go as he sobbed on the man’s shoulder. 

Virgil takes a deep breathe “I love you Patton, so please let us help you,” he felt Patton slowly letting go. Their eyes meet “Really?” Virgil smiles and nods making Patton cry again, Roman tries handing the water again. This time Patton took the water and drinks it. Logan and Virgil grab each of his hands and walk to his room, after tucking Patton into bed they all agree to never let Patton near another drink again.

**Author's Note:**

> My hand slipped and i ended up writing this! Hope you guys enjoy!


End file.
